The Runaway Child
by thedoctorsgirl42
Summary: Sophie has met lots of people in her time aliens, Shakespeare and Hitler but what happens when she's needed in a town full of fairytale characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: This is a random Doctor Who and Once Upon a Time crossover mainly because I love both shows. This is my first fanfic so please review :)**

**The Runaway Child**

I sat there in my favourite chair with a chipping cup in hand waiting for her. It was only a matter of time. She would come. And I was prepared this time. I smiled as I heard her knock on the door. And about time too! I carefully left my nearly finish tea on the bench before picking up the package and opening the door. "Happy Birthday Emma!" I hugged but she didn't respond. Something was up.

Last year she had rocked at my door mopping that she had no one to spend her birthday with. So this year I thought I'd surprise her. But it looked as I had been beaten to it. At her side was a child say maybe ten years old. He smiled at me. Oh my goodness! That was her smile. I looked at her and then to him again. "Really?" is all I could mutter.

"It would seem so." She sighed. "I have to take him back home to some town called Storybrooke. So I was wondering..."

"Storybrooke?" I injected.

"You've heard of it?"

"Hon I'm a psychologist not a geography teacher. Still what were they thinking when they named it, about some fairytale or something?" I laughed.

The boy beamed up at me as though I had cracked some secret code. "I have no idea." Emma smiled back. "Still I have to get him home. So I was wondering if you could keep an eye on the place. I'll probably get back tomorrow but if there's any hold ups I'll let you know."

"Sure. See you tomorrow." I smiled.

"Oh, and thanks." She smiled tiredly as she looked down at the rapped gift.

I waved goodbye before closing the door and thinking what the hell had happened. Emma was like me. She had no family. That was until this boy turned up. If that really is her son she won't be coming back. And to think I had finally made a friend who wasn't part of Torchwood, UNIT or some other thing that related back to aliens. Well as if it was going to last.

It wasn't long before people came to move her things out. I wonder who would be my neighbour next. Let's hope it's not Jack, River or do I dare say the Doctor. Now that would be a laugh. Not to mention trouble, lots and lots of trouble. Still maybe it was a time for change.

I was no stranger to change. Just because I was years older than I appeared didn't mean that I was suck in my ways. Not at all. I was used to change. I had to be. When you can't age you kinda have to move around a lot. Looking twenty-six for a decade somehow makes people suspicious. So yeah I've kissed Shakespeare, slapped Hitler and have doctorate in archaeology from the fifty-first century, which unfortunately can't get me a job in that field in the twenty-first. Shame, I loved archaeology. Not to mention River, I should catch up with her. Still maybe I should find an excuse to give this Storybrooke a visit.

I looked at the calendar. "Only a few weeks to Christmas now" I sighed to myself.

Last year I had spent it with Emma. But now she was gone. River was in prison, the doctor was I don't know where. But from experience I've learnt spending Christmas with him just meant trouble and well I was getting too old for that. All my other friends were on the other side of the world. Sure I had the money to go there but I still had a feeling I was need somewhere else. That was when the phone rang. There were no words just crying, only crying. I knew what I had to do "Emma I'm coming."

One long as drive later and I was there. Now where the hell is a coffee shop? I pulled up and walked into Granny's Diner. I chucked, is everything here named after fairytale characters or something. A pretty dark haired girl; that kinda reminded me of Amy Pond with her hair strikes and short shorts; smiled at me as I walked inside. "Hi, you must be visiting."

"Yep," I smiled back "Do you do coffee?"

"Of course." She beamed as she poured me a cup. "Are you planning to stay?"  
>"Yeah, I'll probably stay for Christmas."<p>

"Well if you give me your details I can organise a room for you." I must have given her a confused looked because she added "Granny and I run the bed and breakfast just around the corner."

"Oh, of course. Well book it under Dr. Gold."

"Gold? You're here to visit your father?" she looked at me in shock.

And well I was just plain confused. "Ah, no, I lost my father a long time ago." A tear rolled down my face. He didn't come home one night. But she didn't need to know that. "I'm Emma Swan's old neighbour." I rubbed the tear away.

"Oh," she looked relieved. "Thank goodness, I mean I'm sorry, ah, umm..."

I couldn't help but laugh "So Mr. Gold is someone to avoid."

"Well you could say that." She smiled back.

"I'll keep that in mind." I picked up the paper cup and took a sip. "So where can I find Emma."


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't hard to find Mary Margaret's apartment. Still it was strange. I'd never thought of Emma as a shared accommodation sort of person. It was a bit disheartening. I thought I had a better read of her, not to mention people in general. Still I was the number one psychologist in Boston. So what did it matter if I had missed one little detail about a friend. I still probably knew her better than she would like.

I knocked on the door. Seconds later she opened it with her hair in a mess and her eyes all puffy. All I could do was hug her. She held me as though I was the only thing there holding her up. And well maybe I was. I smoothed her hair as she cried in my arms. Moments like these I thanked Rose for the extra time I had up my sleeve. Time that could be spent doing doctorates in practically everything; in hence the psychology degree and the knowledge that came with that. I could help her.

After a soothing cup of tea Emma was finally able to talk without tearing up every five seconds. "Graham sounds like an amazing guy." I tried to smile at her hoping that it would be as contagious as they say it is.

Before she could even speak the kid from the night she left; her son, came through the door. "Hi Emma" he smiled. He looked at me "Oh you must be Sophie."

He was surprisingly charming for a ten year old boy. "That's me." I smiled back.

"Well mum's out at some meeting or well something and I thought we could hang out."

Emma smiled. It was the first time she had since I'd arrived. This kid would pull her out of this pain. He would be the one to help her move on. That's when Emma's phone went off. "Emma... I see... of course... I'll be there soon." She sighed as she ended the call. "I'm sorry Henry but I have to work."

His face dropped. "Yeah, Henry" He looked up at me. "You know Storybrooke really well, don't you?" he nodded. "Well I have no idea where anything is, other than here and the dinner. So why don't you show me around and tell me the history of the place."

He was practically beaming at me by the time I finished. "Well come on." He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the apartment. "See ya Emma." He called out over his shoulder and off we went.

It wasn't long before we were on the main street of the small town and Henry was telling me his version of the town's history. "Henry, I've seen a lot of strange things but that's just not possible."

He glared at me "Emma said you loved fairytales. She said you often say that Walt Disney got them wrong. I just thought _you_ of all people would have believed me."

I stopped and took both his hands. He's right Walt Disney had got it wrong. The reason I knew that was because I'd been there. I have lived the life of a fairytale character. I had been forced into the ogre wars by my mother. Then I met a man called the Doctor. I ran way with him. To this strange place and well I didn't really want to relive my past. "Fairytales are real." He looked at me with a new hope. Shame I was about to destroy that hope. "They are but in a parallel world. You can't just jump from one parallel world to another."

"You're lying." Damn he had Emma's stupid gift.

"Ok you can, but not to the extent you're talking about. Sure maybe one or two could but not everyone. Not to mention it wouldn't affect their memory at all."

"But it's a curse. Curses are different." He whined.

"Fine! Give me proof. "

"It's all in the book."

"I'm talking about something more than just a book at could just as easily be made up. I'm talking about things that don't lie. I didn't just do psychology at uni. I did archaeology as well. You give me artefacts from this fairytale land and I'll tell you if you're on to something."

"Well it's about time you met Mr. Gold."

"What! Why!" I was dumbfounded. I still remember what that girl had said about him. How she was glad that I wasn't his kid.

"He's a pawnbroker and antiquities dealer so if you want archaeology he's the man to see. Why do you care? It's not like you know what he's like."

"I've been warned about him."

"Yeah well, he's Mr. Gold but you want artefacts and he has artefacts."

"If you're mum is really the one who in acted the curse then she would have artefacts too."

"Well I guess" he whined "but she would have them somewhere I can't find them."

"What about I just believe you?" Even though it was completely and utterly illogical.

He smiled back at me. "I'm good with that; but it sounds like you're scared of a man that you haven't even met."

"I'm not scared." I mocked back. "I'm just, just, just apprehensive."

"More like scared." He teased.

"Fine! We'll go to shop and I'll prove you wrong." I poked my tongue out at him.

"We'll see." He smiled as he dragged me towards the mysterious shop.

The place was a mess and the illustrious Mr. Gold was nowhere to be seen. I picked up a teapot. It wasn't from any fantasy book. "Royal Albert..." I mumbled.

"You have a fine eye which I'm sure would work even better if you placed the teapot down." Injected a Scottish voice from behind me.

I carefully placed the teapot back on the cluttered table before turning around. I froze. It was him. Oh my goodness. It was him. My eyes were caught in his gaze as he murmured just one word, "Rose".

It took me a few seconds to realise he was talking to me. I hadn't used that name for years. Henry looked from the man in the suit, the man I knew all too well, and back to me. It was like he was trying to solve a puzzle. Free from his gaze I grabbed Henry's hand. "You were right Henry," I muttered as my brain tried to focus. Somehow that man knew what I was talking about, I could see it in his eyes. "it's lunchtime" I added as I pulled Henry out of the shop and back onto the street. So much for having a merry Christmas.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It wasn't til Henry asked "Who is he?" I realised we were in the diner all seated and waiting for the food to come.

"What?" It was like he was waking me from a dream.

He leant over the table and whispered "Mr. Gold, you recognised him. Who is he?"

"Oh, has he really changed that much that you can't work him out?"

"What do you mean?"

"He was practically predictable the last time I saw him. He would make deals with everyone and anyone. And these deals, they only really benefited him."

"Well, no he's still does that."

"And you haven't worked out who he is? Seriously, it's pretty obvious." This kid seemed so smart but not working this out, well that was ridiculous.

"Can't you just tell me?" He growled so loudly that everyone looked our way.

I just smiled. He would have to drop the subject until everyone stopped listening, you've got to love small towns. "So when do you need to be home?" I smiled victoriously.

He glared back. "Mum get's home at five." The girl that reminded me of Amy gave us our pies, but she seemed to linger; wanting to hear what on earth we were talking about.

"Well after lunch we can see how Emma's going. Maybe she'll be able to take a break." I charmed my way back to his good books.

He looked around and whispered "Who is he?"

Damn people not listening into our conversation anymore. "Guess" I teased.

"Well he's not Jiminy Cricket, Prince Charming, Tomas and I doubt that he's Fredrick."

"Good start, but do you want a hint?" and of course he nodded eagerly "This is Mr. Gold we're talking about. Everyone is scared of him. So you're not looking for a good guy, aka stop naming princes and consciences."

"All the bad characters are female, the Evil Queen, Maleficent, the Evil Step Mother..."

"Ok you have a point" I interrupted because I could see this list going on forever. "Still there must be someone in there that makes lots and lots of deals with different characters, one might call him a beast." His eyes lit up. Maybe that was too much of a hint.

"You mean Beauty and the Beast." His grinned widened as he flipped through the pages of his book until he stop and pointed to one name. The one name I never wanted to hear again. He turned the book around so I could read the ridiculously long name. "Rumpelstiltskin" He whispered as though just saying it out loud weakened the curse somehow.

"That's the one."

"So what deal did you make with him?"

I picked at the pie in front of me. Somehow I couldn't handle looking into his eyes as I sighed "If it was just a deal it wouldn't matter; at least not anymore."

"What did he do to you?" He seemed worried.

He reminded me of someone I had lost a long time ago. Someone who's name I couldn't ever think of without tearing up. I needed to focus on the moment and forget the past, but that's easier said than done. "It doesn't matter" I tried to smile so he would just let it go.

"Of course it does."

"Look, I don't want to talk about it." I told him firmly.

"Sorry" oh not the puppy dog eyes. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's not your fault, it's his. I ran away from that life a long time ago." Just thinking about leaving and running off with the Doctor in the TARDIS made me smile.

"How? You're not from Storybrooke. So how did you escape?"

"I told you before one or two people could get out. I was one of them. The last time I left that place was with Rose. She was looking for the Doctor and well she found me instead. Still we did manage to find the Doctor in the end."

"The Doctor? Who calls themselves the Doctor?" he mocked.

"The Doctor does, he knows everything. Admittedly I taught him at least half of it. That is after he taught me. Don't worry if that confuses you. He's the guy you call when you have any problem unless it's a medical issue; then don't call him. Call a real medical doctor." He laughed.

"Sounds like a guy who could help with the curse."

"Well he's a busy man and you have Emma for that." He beamed. That is one mummy's boy, meaning biological mum not adopted. Never his adopt mum because well, he calls her the Evil Queen. Serious mummy issues there. Though she probably was or should I say is the Evil Queen. "Come on, the pies are getting cold and Emma's bound to be looking for us."

As I ate my pie I thought about how I was going to get out of this mess without the scars reforming. I guess all I have to do now is avoid Mr. Gold, questions about my past that Henry was way too eager to learn and getting stuck here permanently. In a small town like this no way could I manage to do all that and stay the night, but here's to trying.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews and story alerts. Please keep reviewing your feedback is really helpful **

It wasn't until Henry had gone home that I had time alone with Emma. Time to tell her that running from my past was more important to me than her. I was such a terrible friend. Though in my defence moving into a parallel world where fairytales are just old children's stories should have been good enough; but apparently not. "Emma" she turned around with a smile and two hot chocolates in her hands. I had to word this right. I couldn't hurt her when she's already in so much pain.

"Yes"

"I have to go back to Boston tomorrow." Well at least that wasn't a lie.

"Why?" she asked as she handed me one of the hot chocolates.

_Don't lie, don't lie, she'll know if you do. _I thought to myself. "I miss Boston." True, she looked at me strangely; she could tell that I was hiding something. "Small towns and me don't get along." Well that is at least not anymore.

"I thought you said you grew up in a small town." She was going all detective on me. This is why you don't let your friends join the force.

"That's the point. I had a hard childhood. It brings back all the memories which I just wanted to pretend never happened." You can't more truthful than that.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know. If you ever need to talk..."

"Thanks." I cut in. Great now I felt like I owed her some sort of reasoning. "One night my mum dragged me out of the house with her. She made me run away with her to a different town where she got remarried and well he didn't like me."

"Did he..."

"No, he just slowly turned my mum against me. They kicked me out when I was fourteen." Well more like they took me into another town and volunteered me for the Ogre Wars, but she didn't need to know all the details.

"I ran away when I was fifteen."

"Yeah well I've been running my whole life." Which was so much longer, than the twenty-seven years she believed I had lived for.

She smiled back at me with her milky moustache. "So have I but that's why I have to stay, to stop running away from life and just live it."

"And Henry"

"Obviously, but maybe you should stop running."

"Well I can't do that here."

"Too many memories?"

I nodded "Besides I'm the best psychologist in Boston. I can't leave all my patients with psychologist that aren't up to my standard." She laughed.

"So true, but just think about it."

"I will, but since I'm only staying one night I thought we should make something of it."

And that was how I ended up in Granny's talking to Ruby aka the girl who reminds me of Amy. I was starting to think that name was too long for her so I found out her actual name from Emma. "So you're in?" I asked after explaining the plan.

"Of course" she smiled "There's this great club just down the road."

"Sounds fun, meet there at nine?"

"Perfect" Tonight was just falling into place wonderfully.

Took another sip of my tea as someone grabbed my hand and whispered "Hello dearie"

I dropped the mug and it shattered as it hit the ground, but not before the tea splashed all over my t-shirt. It just wasn't my day. I glared at him as I pulled my hand out of his. "Don't you dare touch me! Not after what you did!" I growled at him before running off to the bathroom.

I could hear Ruby as she snarled "What did you do to her?"

I could just hear his faint whisper "I don't know." It seemed so unlike him, but then he growled "If anyone is staring at me by the time I've finished talking. I won't hold back in telling the whole town about that think you don't want anyone to ever know. And if you're thinking I don't have anything on you; just remember I know everything that goes on in _my_ town."

He hadn't changed. I leant against the tiled wall as I fell into a heap on the floor and cried. I had to get out of here. If this was really _his_ town, he would find me. It wouldn't matter where I went, he would find me. I couldn't let him find me. I couldn't forgive him for what he did. Thank goodness for Rose, she had saved me from that nightmare. But now I was back here, reliving my nightmares. All this time I had thought that I would never see him again and now he's here in _my_ world. I had to get away. I had to get out, before it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, I got busy this weekend. The chapter is longer to make-up for it. I hope you enjoy. Please review **

Chapter 5

I don't know how long I stayed there, just sitting on the cold floor holding myself together. I heard the door open, but I didn't look up. I felt her sit down, next to me. "He's gone" I looked towards her. I could see the sympathetic smile on her face.

"Thanks Ruby" I tried to smile back, but I'm pretty sure I failed and failed badly.

"What did he do?" Her voice was full of concern, like she was my older sister trying to protect me from the dangers of this world. It felt strange but comforting. I had only met her today but she was already acting like we were family.

I didn't respond so she persisted. "Is he related to you? If he's touched you Emma will take care of him for you."

I sighed; she wasn't going to stop until I told her something. "It's complicated..." I didn't know how to explain it. She didn't know her past. She didn't know him by the same name as me. There was no way I could explain this. Or maybe I could; but I didn't want to. In truth I had only met her a few hours ago. I wasn't about to tell her my life's story. And besides if I did we would be here for a weeks, you know, since I'm over a million years old.

"I understand. You don't know me, but the thing is I _know_ Mr. Gold. I _know_ what he can do..." She looked around before adding "He's a monster."

I swallowed a giggle. "I don't think monster is quite the right word. He's more complex than that." She looked at me curiously. "He only looks out for himself. If anyone stops him from looking out for number one, they get removed from the equation."

"You got in the way?"

"Maybe"

"Why?" she persisted.

"It's complicated."

She pushed herself up, probably because she could tell that I wasn't going to say anything more on the subject. "We better go, Granny will be wondering where I am." She smiled as she helped me up from off the floor.

"Thanks" I smiled back "Do I look ok? I don't want to worry Emma."

"You look fine." She held my hand as we walked out of the bathroom together. She stopped just before we walked back into the diner. "Just remember" she whispered into my ear "we're in a small town. And in a small town, news spreads fast."

I looked at her knowingly. "Thanks for the heads up."

We walked out and I could see all eyes turn to us just for a second and then they were back onto their own business. Ruby must have glared at them. I was going to miss her when I leave. She really was a nice person. Maybe I would ask Henry who she was before I left. You know, in case I end up back in that world when the curse is broken. It would be nice to visit her when he wouldn't be around.

I walked out the door and back towards Emma's or should I stay Mary-Margaret's place? Either way I was looking forward to a good night with friends.

A good night turned into a few too many drinks. Well that was at least for Ruby. I probably wasn't much help. My condition meant that I wasn't affected by alcohol. So I always win at drinking competitions. Emma just shook her head and Mary-Margaret was horrified. She really was Snow White before the whole evil queen thing; she was really _that_ naive. Anyway I ended up with the job of taking care of Ruby as she was sick in the club toilet. It was if our jobs had swapped in the matter of hours. I was the big sister now. Her grandmother was going to kill me. Maybe it was a good think that I was leaving tomorrow.

When she seemed to look a bit better I walked her back out to the others. "I think I should take her home." I murmured.

Emma shook her head "What am I going to do with you? First you yelled at Mr. Gold." Damn Acting Sheriff not to mention little Miss. Know It All. "Now you drink Ruby under the table. What going on with you? What's with Mr. Gold? Is it some family thing?"

Ruby was leaning all over me. "How could we be related? He's a fairytale character, remember? I mocked. No need to mention that I actually was born in fairytale land.

"You're drunk, aren't you?" groaned Mary-Margaret. It just wasn't her scene.

"You have four eyes" Ruby pointed at Emma and laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh at Emma as she rolled her eyes. "Come on Ruby, let's get you back home."

"I wanna late. It's not even go." She mixed up her words.

"Want a lift?" asked Emma.

"No, no, no..." Ruby cried.

"Yes" my voice was firm and Ruby grabbed me helplessly, trying to remain standing all the while still pleading with her eyes. "Home" I whispered to her.

Ruby fell into my arms, giving up on standing if she had to leave. I straightened her back up and helped her out of the club and into Emma's yellow Beetle. Getting a wasted person into the back of a two door car is painful, time consuming and most of all tiring. I sat in the back with an arm around her. She was now was incoherent and practically not there. If I wasn't so determined to win at everything I would have given in earlier. But I am, so I didn't give in.

Emma and Mary-Margaret helped pull Ruby out of the car as I pushed from behind. When we were all out of the car I turned around to Emma while still holding Ruby up. "Don't worry, it's my fault. I'll take the blame."

"You're sure? I can come in too. I don't mind." She smiled.

"You're Acting Sheriff now. It would look worse if you were with her." I pointed out.

"I guess you're right. We don't want her to be banned from clubbing for life." She laughed.

"Are you sure, after tonight it kind of seems like a good idea." muttered Mary-Margaret.

Emma and I laughed as I said "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." they turned around and stepped back into the car. I waved goodbye as I held Ruby tightly.

Time for the walk of shame. She leant against me has we walked towards Granny's Bed and Breakfast. I could hear someone screaming inside. Ruby shoved me way and stumbled inside. I quickly followed her, scared of what might happen to her and whoever was screaming. Ruby was holding on the counter. Her grandmother was behind it and there in front of them was _him_. Right now I hated him more than anything else in the whole entire universe, well maybe not as much as Weeping Angels but a very close second. "Is everything alright? We heard screaming." I asked because I really couldn't think of anything else to say and the silence was killing me.

"Everything is alright, dearie." He smiled at me. "Granny and I were just making an arrangement."

I turned my eyes to Granny "You haven't agreed to anything, have you?" she shook her head "Good, don't!"

He glared at me. "I'm growing tired of this little game we've been playing." He advanced towards me as he continued, but I stood firm. "What have I done to you to upset you?" He lifted his hand to brush my hair off my face.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Yelled Ruby pretty convincingly for a person who was so drunk she could barely stand.

He turned to her. I could see her face fall in fear. "This is none of your business." He growled.

"You want to do this here?" I questioned. He turned back to look at me. His eyes full of questions. "Fine! You want to know what your problem is! You push everyone away. Everyone who has ever cared you, you've let down. Your wife, Baelfire, Belle, me..." I could see his face crumble "You didn't think I knew her name, did you?" a tear fell down his face. "I heard what the Q...Major said. Whatever happened to her was your fault. Not her dad's, not the Major's, it was your fault!"

Then everything went black.

**Thanks for reading, please review **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok this chapter is a bit different. There's going to be a change in narration for obvious reasons. So I hope I got it right. By the way I've never been drunk before so if the whole drunk thing isn't convincing enough tell me how to improve it. Please enjoy and review.**

**Ruby**

Everything seemed slow down. I saw him raise his cane. I saw it coming. I couldn't move. I couldn't stop him. It took just one strike. I fell to my knees screaming "Sophie!"

He dropped the cane. I crawled to her side. She was so still, so white, so... I couldn't say it. I couldn't think it. "Wake up!" I squealed at the top of my lungs as I shook her. "Wake up!" She didn't change. She didn't move. She remained frozen. She stay d...

"Rose," He whimpered "Rose, what have I done?"

I looked at him. There was no fear in my eyes only rage. "You killed her!" I grabbed his bad leg and pulled him down. He didn't try to stop me has I hit and scratched him over and over again. "You killed her!" It was like he wanted the bruises, scars, he wanted to hurt.

Someone grabbed my arms from behind and whispered into my ears "Shhhhh. It's going to be ok. Just calm down now." They hugged me has I cried my heart out and the murdering bastard bleed.

**Sophie**

I woke up to screaming. I had no idea what had happened or how I ended up on the floor. Ruby was hitting him and scratching him over and over again. It was like she was trying to disfigure him. I grabbed her and held her in my arms as I whispered into her ears "Shhhhh. It's going to be ok. Just calm down now." I rocked her gently as she sobbed.

"The ambulance is on its way, Ruby." Granny called out as she came out of the room behind the counter. "It going to be..." Then she fainted.

"Oh I didn't die again, did I?"

Ruby took one look at me and she was gone. She wouldn't remember, she was too drunk, but her grandmother on the other hand would. I checked him over just to see that he wasn't going to die before running over to the old lady. Shit! She didn't have a pulse. I started pounding against her chest. "Come on!" I screamed. "Come on!"

I gave her mouth to mouth. She opened her eyes. "Where are we?" she muttered. I moved back to give her room. As I did I bumped into Mr. Gold. He must have crawled over to see what was going on. His face was swollen and bloody. "Is this the curse?" She asked the beaten man next to me.

Mr. Gold and I looked at each other in shock and then back to her. "You had a heart attack." I explained "Do you remember what brought it on?" she shook her head. Thank goodness, my secret was safe. Then I looked at him, or maybe not. "Don't tell anyone about the curse." I smiled at her. "When you're feeling better we'll fill you in."

"What happened to you?" She pointed to Rumpel.

"Your..." He started in a roar.

"friend, aka me might have attacked him, but he totally deserved it." I injected while he glared at me. "Oh and Ruby might have had too much to drink tonight. She's over there." I pointed towards the sleeping Ruby.

"Who's Ruby?" asked the confused granny.

"Red" muttered the man next to me as if that was _so_ obvious. The old lady rushed over to her. Once she was out of sight he eyed me. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't take the blame for _her_." he snarled.

I took the white hanky from his suit pocket and cleaned the blood off his face as I told him in a matter of factly tone "If I do, you won't press charges. Besides if you hadn't of killed me; then she wouldn't done this to you."

"If I had of killed you, you won't be talking to me right now." He sneered as he grabbed the hanky out of my hand. "And now you've ruined my favourite hanky."

I rolled my eyes. "I can't die." I whispered "If you tell anyone I'll have you admitted to the psychiatric ward of the hospital."

He sniggered "That seems fair enough deal, but for the hanky and the charges; you're going to need something more impressive than that. You don't want _her _in jail, do you?"

"Fine, what do you want?"

He moved towards me, and whispered in my ear "I want what belongs to _me_." I shook; knowing what was coming next. "I want _you_."

He moved back as I breathed deeply trying to keep my emotions out of sight. "I can't stay here. I have a job in Boston." I protested. "So unless the town needs a psychologist, there's no place for me here."

"You're not from _that_ world, you're from _our_ world." He took my hand in his. "You belong _here_, with us, with _me_."

I snatched my hand back. "And what exactly am I meant to do?"

"Live with me, just like it used to be."

"I'm not a suburban housewife."

He glared at me "Did I ever suggest that?"

I laughed; I had always loved to annoy him.

That's when a man called out. "What happened here?"

I turned around to see the ambulance guys walking in. I leaned in to whisper in his ear "Just because I don't trust you." before punching him in the jaw.

I had to stop myself from laughing out loud. He hadn't seen that one coming. A man pulled me up and away from the unconscious Mr. Gold while the other lifted him on a stretcher. I didn't fight it. Instead I just watch as they took him away. "Granny had a heart attack. You should probably check her out." The man didn't seem sure that he should let me go. "I promise I won't punch anyone." I charmed.

He let go and went to the old lady holding Ruby in her arms. Granny looked at me "Don't worry; I'll take her to her room." She let go of her granddaughter and the paramedics took her away.

Quickly I lifted Ruby to her feet and took her to her bedroom down the hall. I just finished tucking her when I heard Emma calling out my name. I merged from the bedroom, to a look I had never seen on Emma's face before. It was a mix of pity and anger. "What the hell Sophie! You said you were here to help _me_, to look after _me_! Now you're beating up the town's cripple? What's gotten into you?"

"More like the town's monster." I snorted. She remained unchanged. "Look, it's complicated" I sighed.

"You're under arrest."

"I know. I'm sorry Emma. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"I know, come on." She put her arm around me and pushed me towards the door.

"No hand cuff?" I mean if River Song always got hand cuffed; why couldn't I?

"Are you going to run?"

"It's what I'm best at."

She glared at me before leading me out and into her car. It was going to be a long night.

**Thanks for reading, please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review **

Chapter 7

It was a long cold night in the jail cell Emma confined me in. She did offered me the one phone call, but I told her it could wait til the morning. She needed her sleep. I was left alone in the cold and the darkness to think. What was I going to do? He could still try and blame Ruby. Drop the charges against me and press charges against her. That would be his style. Either way he had me trapped. "RIVER!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I just hoped that shouting her name would bring her here to me.

The lights flicked on "Oh hello to you too." She laughed. I turned to see her walking over to me in a red cocktail dress. "Well this can't be right. Aren't I meant to be the one in the cell?"

"Yeah well, you weren't the one who put Rumpelstiltskin in hospital." I stood up and walked over to her.

"But I thought he was..."

"...in a parallel world." I finished for her as I grabbed the bars. "Yeah well, so did I."

"But how?"

"Apparently it's some curse that only Snow White's daughter can break."

Her eyebrow rose. "Really?"

"Yeah and if I want him to drop the charges, I have to agree to _his_ terms."

"Sophie" She looked me in the eyes as she put her hands on mine. "What does he want?"

"Me"

"NO!" she ordered. "Don't you dare!"

"I have no choice." I pleaded.

"Jail would be better."

"Yeah well I'm actually taking the blame for a friend. I can't let her go to jail. She was so drunk and it was my fault. Besides she won't even remember it in the morning."

"Sophie" She put her hand to my face. "He doesn't know how to love. You know that!"

I pushed her hand away. "He loved Baelfire! He became what he is today to save him!" I rebutted.

"Yeah and what happened next?"

My face fell "That wasn't his fault."

"Why are you defending him? You hate him. You've spent years trying to move on from what he did to you. How he hurt you. So what's changed? Why the hell are you defending him?"

"Because he has me trapped, River!" I feel the tears starting to round down my face. "There's nothing I can do! All I have left now to hold on to is... hope."

"I'll..."

"You'll nothing! You'll nothing River!" I screeched.

"Then why did you call me?" She shrieked.

"Because I needed a friend."

Her face fell in realisation. "You didn't want me to stop you. You wanted to say goodbye."

"Yeah" Another tear ran down my face.

She pulled a hairpin out of her hair and proceeded to unlock the jail door. Once it was open she pulled me into her arms. "This isn't goodbye, this is never goodbye."

"River, we meet in the wrong order. It's not goodbye for you, but it is for me." I sobbed.

"No" I felt her tears run into mine. "I'll visit you."

I pushed her back. "You can't!"

"I'll find a way."

"There isn't, you don't belong in my world and I don't belong in yours."

"But you do, you do belong. You'll always belong." She pulled me back into her embrace.

"You've been a friend, a sister and an aunt to me. I love you. I do; but there are some lines that shouldn't be crossed. And this is one of them. Goodbye River." I pulled away from her and sat back down on the metal bed. "Turn the lights off on the way out."

She wiped her eyes before closing the door on me. "This isn't goodbye" she whispered just loud enough for me to hear before hitting the lights.

All that was left was the cold, the darkness and the silent tears that won't stop rolling down my face.

**Thanks for reading. Please review **


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review **

Chapter 8

"Good morning" Emma groaned as she handed me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks. How's the hangover?" I smiled, completely and utterly unaffected by the alcohol from last night.

She glared back in response. I took a sip of my coffee. Hazelnut latte no sugar, she knew me too well. "You know that phone call?" She looked at me "I'd like to use it now."

"Ok" She put her coffee down and picked up the work phone "What's the number?"

"The hospital please."

"What? Why?"

"Well I could call my maid from my French Mansion, or my butler from my Scottish Castle" She shook her head at me. I loved messing with her. "But I thought it would be nicer to apologise."

"You're so..." She stopped to think "...different. Your reacts to any given situation tend to go against the norms; yet somehow you're the best psychologist in Boston."

"Well actually it's Storybrooke at the moment." I teased; she poked her tongue out at me. "And I think the word you're looking for is wisdom. Life is short. It's better to make the most of it by fixing your mistakes instead of making them worse."

She smiled "Spoken like a true psychologist."

"That's what they pay me for." I laughed "Well do I get to make my phone call?"

"Of course" she typed in the number and told the phone "Mr. Gold, please." Before passing it to me.

"What can I help you with Ms Swan?" he asked.

"It's not Ms Swan, _dearie_." I mocked.

"Ah, Rose, well that is indeed unexpected. Is this about our deal?"

"Well firstly I would like to apologise for last night."

"Oh, we're being polite now. Has someone turned over a new leaf? Or is the dear Acting Sheriff listening." I could see Emma jump.

"I can be nice to you; on rare occasions. Anyway how are you feeling?"

"Let's skip the pleasantries. Oh and Ms Swan would you mine putting down the phone and going out to buy the girl some breakfast?" This time Emma actually stood up in shook, I couldn't help but laugh.

"She brought me coffee." I defended.

"For the hangover you're not suffering from?" He chuckled as Emma put the phone down in defeat and grabbed her jacket from the hat stand before walking out the door.

"Yeah well, I still like my coffee. So if I'm going to make this deal with you there are going to be some ground rules."

"Ah, I take that as we don't have to revert to German." I chuckled, of course that would be what he took from that sentence. "I'm the one you can put both you and Ruby in jail, so I think you have no say in the ground rules."

"Well that's where you're wrong" I mocked "If I really needed to, I could pull some strings and get both of us out of this mess that _you_ created."

"Of course dearie, you just have _so much_ power, don't you?" He ridiculed.

"In this world I do." I remarked "I have connections with MI6, the CIA, UNIT and Torchwood, just to name a few. I have degrees meaning doctorates in practically everything, including law. I have Mansions, Castles and Estates in every continent." I added in a sly whisper "I'm richer than even you."

There was a long pause before he asked "Even Antarctica?"

I rolled my eyes, "Ok, not Antarctica but everywhere else."

He chuckled "So why make the deal in the first place?"

"I'm getting lazy in my old age." I joked.

"Awww, you poor thing." He mocked "Wait til you have to use a cane; then get back to me about being old." I couldn't help but laugh. This curse didn't really work out for him, well at least no physically. "Well what are your rules?"

"I want a bedroom..."

"obviously"

"One I hadn't finished, and two, I didn't get a bed last time." I complained.

"Well that's true but under the..."

"No buts and no more interruptions." He didn't reply so I continued on. "I want a bedroom with a queen size bed or bigger, bedside tables and walk in wardrobe. That means no basement prison cells or attic like towers. I want to eat both breakfast and lunch at the dining table unless _I_ feel otherwise inclined. I _won't_ be eating off the floor like an animal and I will not be eating moldy bread. I will be able to go out with my friends whenever I want. And I can invite them over, whenever I want. That includes sleepovers."

"Is that all?"

"Yes"

"It's forever dearie."

"Deal"

"Deal" he mimicked.

Then a thought came to me "Do you have a swimming pool?"

"No"

"Can I request to have one built in your backyard?" I asked because I wouldn't have been cruel enough to put this into the deal. I wasn't him.

"I'll think about it, dearie. I'll think about it."

"Thank you." I smiled, not that he could see. "So how are you feeling?"

He laughed "I'll be out of here soon. Don't worry, you won't have to wait long."

"That's not what I asked."

"But it's what you wanted to know."

"Maybe; well it looks like my breakfast as arrived."

"Enjoy"

"I will; thank-you"

I handed the phone back to Emma as she handed me a brown paper bag. "So what did you two really want to talk about?"

I laughed "Well that's not for me to tell now. I was content with you listening so really I think you'd have to ask him."

**Please review **


	9. Chapter 9

**Please Review **

Chapter 9

"Good afternoon Ms. Swan." Mr. Gold called out as he came in. His face was covered in scratches like he'd been attacked by a cat. "I'm here to drop the charges against Rose."

"Rose?" questioned Emma.

I rolled my eyes "Can't you just call me Sophie like everyone else?" I grumbled.

A smile flickered across his face as he came over to me. "Well I'm an old man; I'm a little stuck in my ways." He stroked my face.

I didn't move back. I had to get used to it. After all I was going to live with him forever. "Are you trying to tell me that you can't teach old dogs need tricks?"

"Are you calling me a dog?"

"Maybe" I poked my tongue out at him.

He kissed me on the forehead awkwardly through the bars before turning back to Emma. "Well are you going to release my daughter, or am going to have to find a hairpin?" Emma was stunned to the point she couldn't even move. So he added "She's excellent at picking locks, aren't you dearie."

"Don't tell the Acting Sheriff that! Do you want me to imprisoned forever?"

He laughed "I was only trying to get a react from her."

"Umm, ah, that's your father? You said that he was ...ah"

"I was drunk." I pointed out.

"Now dearie, we don't want you becoming the town drunk. We've already got one, and one is plenty enough" Mocked my father.

"Dad, it was one night."

"I know, I just love to stir you." He chuckled.

"Emma, this is the part where you let me go." I reminded her because she still hadn't moved.

"Umm, yeah" She slowly walked over and opened the door.

As I walked out my dad pulled me into a hug. "I missed you, my darling Rose."

"I guess I missed you too dad." It was true; beneath all the pain he had caused me I knew he had only done it to protect me. Sure his way of protecting me was highly unorthodox but he still meant well.

He kissed my hair before letting go and linking arms as he lead me out of the Sheriff's Office and back onto the main street of the town. "I've already picked up your things from Granny's Bed and Breakfast. Apparently they have a rule about people with a record staying there."

"More likely Emma did something to upset the Major and she had that rule made and enforced."

"Well you know what Regina's like, she hasn't changed a bit." He smirked.

He pulled his arm around me as people in the street stared. I think it was his way of protecting me. Personally I think it just made it worse. Maybe it was about time to teach an old dog new tricks. "So what are we doing for Christmas?" I smiled. Oh my goodness he was lost for words. "You know what Christmas is, don't you?" he nodded but it was only small as though he was hiding something "You've never celebrated Christmas, have you?"

"No" he whispered.

"Well I can organise it all. All you'll have to do is buy me a present."

"Ah...w-what would you like?" He murmured.

"Surprise me." I beamed.

I could see his mind ticking over with ideas for the perfect present. It was hard not to laugh. Well this was going to be one interesting Christmas. I wonder if he would let me invite Emma and Mary-Margaret.

**Fairytale Land**

I pulled the blankets in, not wanting to get up, as usual. Still sooner or later I would have to get up. I forced myself out of the bed. My eyes were still fuzzy with sleep. So I went in automatic mode. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed. Suggestion, don't go in automatic mode when you're in a place you've never been in before, especially if that place has stairs.

I slowly opened my eyes. There he was, nursing me "Daddy!" I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him.

He was stunned but still held me in his arms. "Rose, how did you get in?" He asked.

I pulled away from him to look at him in the eye "Well I live here with you, don't I?"

"No" My heart fell; he didn't want me just like mum and that idiotic man she married. "It's been nearly a hundred years since I've seen you. How is it that you're still young and alive?"

I was shocked "I don't know. The last thing I remember was fighting in that horrible war."

He pulled me back into his arms tightly. "Not you too" He murmured into my hair.

"It's alright now daddy. I'm with you again. I'm safe." I buried my head in his chest. "I missed you daddy. I never wanted to leave. She made..." Tears started to roll down my face.

"I know, I know." He kissed my hair. "Don't worry my darling Rose; no one will ever take you away from me again."

I looked back up at him, my daddy and smiled "So where are we?" I asked as he wiped the tears from my face.

He helped me up but still continued to hold me in his arms. "This is my castle." He smiled down at me. "Well, our castle now."

I smiled back in surprise "You have a castle?"

"_We_ have a castle dearie, _we_ have a castle."

"How?"

"Well let's just say I made a deal." That worried me.

"With who? You're not in some sort of trouble, are you?" I questioned.

"No, of course not! I'm Rumpelstiltskin the deals maker. Sooner or later everyone comes to me with some deal in mind."

"Oh, but mum said..."

"Your mother lied." He cut in.

"Well that doesn't surprise me." I leant on him, wanting to take in that smell of straw I had missed so much. "Well are you going to show me around?"

"Of course" He replied as he stepped back from me while taking my hand and spinning me around. "Where to first?" My stomach rumpled "Well I take that as the kitchen." He laughed. I smiled back up at him. It was just good to have my daddy back.

**Thanks for reading. I hoped you liked the fairytale land part. Please Review **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Storybrooke**

He had been showing me around his house or our house as he called it. Finally he stopped in front of a door. I looked at him wondering why he was just standing there "Well open it."He encouraged.

I opened the door to see a room that felt like home. The carpet was a muggy blue covered with lily pads, just like the pond we had in the castle gardens. My favourite pass time was swimming in that pond. The walls had roses, lilies and tulips painted around the bottom and a blue cloudy sky full of birds higher up. There was a white wooden dresser diagonally taking up a corner of the room. I ran my fingers across the swans that encircled the mirror of the dresser. "How did you find it?"

"All the important things made it into this world, dearie." He explained.

"The chip cup?" I asked.

"It's safe" He replied sharply.

That was a clear sign to drop the subject. So I turned around to look at the four post bed instead. It was defiantly King size or bigger if that was possible. On the left beside table was an old fashion alarm clock, which would need updating. I like alarm clocks that are reliable not ancient. When I looked at the other bedside table I noticed it had two picture frames on it. I climbed over the bed to have a better look. There was a picture of Baelfire and me before mum took me away and one of dad and me after I found him again. I picked up the one of Baelfire and me. Dad sat down next to me and put his arm around me. "I miss him too dearie."

I could see him trying to hold back the tears as I asked "What happened to him?"

"I lost him" He kissed my hair.

I knew that it wasn't the time to push the matter farther. "Thanks, this room is perfect; like it was made for me."

"Well it was." He stated matter of factly.

I was shocked. "Y-y-you waited for me." I stuttered.

"Of course" He pulled me in tightly "You're my daughter, I'll always find you."

I pushed him away as I stood up "But you left!" I yelled at him "You said you'd be back in the morning and you never came back!"

He looked down at the floor "I couldn't, I wanted to, but I couldn't."

"Couldn't or wouldn't!" I growled.

"Couldn't!" His eyes pierced me with his sorrow and regret. "I was imprisoned because Ella didn't keep her side of the deal."

"Well that doesn't seem fair" then I remembered he was not just my dad but the Dark One "What deal?"

"I gave her a new life with a prince and all. The only thing I asked for was her... first born." He practically whispered the last two words.

"I was your first born, would you have given me up for a prince. Wait change that to princess." I glared.

"No" he mumbled. "But she did sign a contract that clearly stated she would have her prince in exchange for their first born."

"Did she read it?"

"No"

"Does anyone ever read a contract with you?"

"Well, only the Queen, but she's knows what I'm like."

"Ooooooooooo is there something going on there? You and the Queen, sounds like romance is in the air" I cheekily smiled.

He glared back. "Don't make me sick. Besides she kills the people she ah... courts. Not a very safe place to be, in my opinion."

I laughed "I'll remember never to date the Queen then." He tilted his head "Not that I swing that way." I added just because he looked so worried.

I fell back onto the bed. "So you're not going to make sure that door leads to a walk in wardrobe?" He asked as he pointed at the door.

"Well knowing you it could be a trap." I mocked.

"I wouldn't do that to my only daughter." He ran his finger down my nose affectionately.

I looked away from him "You have before."

He grabbed my chin and turned my face back to him. "That was a mistake." His eyes were sad and sincere. He took my hands in his. "A mistake I won't make again."

I hugged him. "You promise" I whispered into his ear.

"Always" He kissed my hair. "Always"

Being in his arms again felt like home. I had my dad back. He was back to looking like my dad. He was even using a walking stick again. Maybe the man he had become, the man that couldn't love anyone was gone. Maybe, just maybe my dad was back. My stomach rumpled. "So what's for dinner?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Well I was going to make..."

"No!" I jumped up. "I remember that grey stuff you gave me last time. You said it was delicious. Well it wasn't. And somehow I doubt that the curse improved your culinary skills."

"We could always go out for dinner." He suggested "Your shout."

I poked my tongue at him "My first dinner here with you and you're already trying to get me to pay."

"It was just a mere suggestion; a very good one in my opinion."

"You know that you're rich, right?"

"Of course"

"Then why are you so tight with money?"

"That's how I stay rich."

"Daddy, one night out isn't going to break your budget. Besides I'm willing to make you a deal."

His eyes lit up "And what might that be?" His voice was full of curiosity.

"Well I'm willing to make dinner for us six nights a week. On my one night off I want to go out somewhere with you. It can be a father daughter date." I suggested.

"Interesting, what's in it for me?"

"I'd be making you dinner six times a week." I reiterated.

"I've been making dinner for myself every day since the curse was in acted. I want something more valuable."

"You always do" I mocked as I walked to the door that hopefully led to a walk in wardrobe. "Well what do you want?" I didn't even bother to turn around. I knew he'd be wearing that grin of his. Instead I opened the door to the biggest walk in wardrobe I've even seen. There were far too many shoes for one person neatly sitting on the shoe racks. On one side of the room was my favourite white dress hanging there among other beautiful dresses, that's including ball gowns that I wore to weddings and other major events. I stroked them before looking at the other side that held jeans, cargos, shorts and skirts (but none of them shorter than knee length). At the end of the room was a door with a chest of draws on one side and my suitcases on the other. I was so stunned that I didn't even notice that my dad had followed me in.

I jumped as he put his arms on my shoulder and whispered into my ear. "I was thinking you could help me organise my shop."

"Well that sounds interesting." I smiled as I opened the door.

Obviously it was an ensuite. The thing I hadn't realised was that it was going to be so big. There was a shower, spa, sink and a separate room for the toilet. It was all white except for the rose tiles scattered beautifully between the white ones. I turned around to my dad "You don't think you went a little over the top?"

"Nothing is over the top for my little girl." He pulled me into his arms.

"That is nothing except for dinners out once a week at your expense."

"Yes, well we all have our exceptions." He mocked. All I could was laugh at him. "Do we have a deal?" He stretched out his hand.

I looked at his hand and then back at him. "It depends on how messy your shop is."

He looked down at me "Well it's nearly seven. So if you want to eat out tonight you're going to have to make a decision."

"Well in that case" I smiled up at him "I guess I'll just have to say deal." I took his hand and shook it a extremely childish manner.

"Now that's my girl." He smiled down at me.

"So back to my question" He looked at me wondering what talking about "What's for dinner?"

He laughed as he twirled me around. "You'll just have to wait and see."


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry, I was seriously busy this week and when I got home after work I was so dead each night just couldn't do anything. So anyway here it is and I hope you enjoy it. Please, please review **

Chapter 11

We stood outside in the cold beside the main road. I glared at him before mockingly asking "The diner? Can't you afford anything better? Or is this all a town full of fairytale characters can provide?"

"Well dearie; you never said how fancy the place had to be in how little arrangement." He grinned.

"Ah, a loophole I over looked." I sighed. "I just thought that tonight would be more of a celebration, since I haven't lived with you for over twenty-eight years."

"Remember the last time you decide to have a big celebration. And more importantly I remember how that big celebration ended." He paused "I could just save time and drop you off at the Sheriff's office now." He teased.

I glared back at him. "Some people really need to move on." I groaned.

"Maybe; still would you like to accompany me into the diner for dinner?" He smiled as he offered me his arm.

I looped mine in his. "I would be delighted." I smiled back.

Ruby looked up in shock as we walked in. I guess it was quite a change from yesterday. Dad and I took the booth furthest from the door. Ruby rushed over to us "What can I get you?" She looked at me as though to ask if I needed a knife to get away from the monster.

"A menu please." She placed a menu in front of me and another in front of dad. "Oh and a cup of tea would be great, white no sugar." I smiled at her to assure her I was here by choice not force. "Daddy?"

"Yes, ah tea please."

"That would be white with two sugars." I beamed, how many times had I made that for him over the years on old nights in the castle.

"I don't have sugar anymore, dearie."

"That explains a lot. Without those teaspoons of sugar each day you've lost your sweetness." I mocked. I turned to Ruby and whispered. "That's if he ever had any to start with." She laughed until she caught a glimpse of daddy's death stare.

"Umm I'll be back with your ah... teas." She smiled at me before rushing off to get away from my dad. Personally I couldn't blame her. He was one scary guy when he wanted to be.

"Was that necessary?" He groaned.

"Yes" I beamed. He just glared in response. "So when did you stop having sugar in your tea?"

"When we came here." He replied before leaning over the table as if he was about to tell me a big secret. "Sugar is bad for you."

I laughed so hard I was finding it hard to speak. "You are practically skin and bones." I pointed at him. "Two sugars in your tea wouldn't kill you."

"Tell me that when I have diabetes and the doctors are trying to amputate my good leg." He was enjoying this; the whole avoiding the real answer with a joke thing. Then again, it was totally his style.

"I'd like to see them try. In fact I'd pay to see that conversation." I smirked.

"Well no amount of money is worth my good leg." He picked up his menu and began scanning it as though the conversation was over.

"Who said it would be _you_ I'd be paying?" I mocked.

I could see his eyes just above the menu lift to pierce me with his glare before he dropped them back on the menu. "I'm sorry but everyone in this town is too scared of me to do that."

"Well maybe we'll just have to change that." I smiled as I flipped my menu open. Dinner time!

We walked back home in silence. Dinner had been a great. It was good spending time with dad again, but at the same time it was hard. He was so ready to be my father again. It was like he was trying to push me into forgiving him. I on the other hand just wasn't ready for that. I could enjoy the teasing and laugher. I could even handle the hugs, kisses on the forehead and holding hands. Still the constant pressure to show him love was killing me, not that I'm going to tell him that, but it still was. I couldn't just go back to way things were before he... before he did what he did. I suffered for so long and well now I just can't forgive and forget. "A penny for your thoughts?" He asked.

"Trust you to choose the least amount of money for something." I mocked back playfully while successfully avoiding the question.

"Well in that case how much do you think your thoughts are worth?" He joked as he put arm around me.

"One million dollars" I laughed.

"Isn't that a bit steep?"

"This is coming from the evil pawnshop owner, whose price is always too steep for anyone to keep." I teased.

He let go of me and put his hand to his heart in a gesture of shock and horror. "Me. Evil. Never!"

I laughed so hard I nearly fell over. He pulled me in close as we continued to walk back to his house, I mean our house. "Do you really think I'm evil?" He murmured so quietly I almost didn't hear what he said.

Well I could tell he needed me to say no, but I'm not actually sure I believed that. He was the Dark One after all. And didn't that some with the title of Evil. Still he wasn't actually evil, evil. He could be nice, even kind, though maybe that was only when it suited him. It was only then I realised we had stopped walking. I could see him looking at me. His eyes were pleading for an answer, one that I couldn't give. He put his hands on my shoulders. "Do you think I'm evil?" He repeated in desperation.

This was one question I couldn't avoid. "You're not evil." Relief flooded through his scarred face. Still I couldn't just stop there. He needed to know the truth. He needed to know how I really viewed him. "But" He looked up at me. I could see he didn't want to hear it, but he needed to. "You're not good either."

His hands dropped from my shoulders. "So what am I?"

"You're a bunyip."

He blinked a few times as though he couldn't register what I had said. "I'm what?"

"You're neither good nor evil so you're a bunyip."

"A bunyip?"

"Yep, my dad is a bunyip."

He took my hand in his as we continued our walk back to the house. "Is a bunyip better than being a monster?" he asked still trying to take in the fact that I called him a bunyip.

"It depends" He looked at me as though he was confused; a look that one doesn't often see on my dad's face. "Bunyips can be nice and well monsters are not really known for being nice." He smiled at that. "But bunyips can be pretty ugly and well not all monsters are ugly. I mean Regina is quite pretty but without a doubt I would call her a monster."

"Are you calling me ugly?"

I burst out laughing. "No comment" Maybe if I could keep this up, the mocking and teasing in jest, not to mention all the laugher. Maybe, just maybe I might be able to learn how to recreate the father daughter bond we had so long ago.

**Thanks for reading. Please review **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry about the delay I have a lot of uni work but it's nearly over and then I'll be able to update quicker. Plus I've been a little blocked, but that could just be because I've been writing too many essays. Anyway I hope you enjoy. Please, please review **

Chapter 12

One week til Christmas. Everything was ready. The turkey was ordered. The tree was set up beautifully in the front lounge room. Just if you didn't realised dad's house was huge aka there's more than one lounge room; it's more like four. I had even invited Mary Margaret and Emma over for lunch. The only problem was dad. Well not dad, more like dad's present; as in dad's present was nonexistent. Seriously what do you get for the man that has everything and that's including a town? A box with a note inside saying I didn't buy you anything due to the fact you have everything already. Somehow I didn't think that idea would go down well.

Personally I don't think I can buy him something from a shop, especially not a shop in Storybrooke. He's different and well he needs something different. Maybe a dart board with Regina's face on it; we all know he would enjoy using that, maybe a little too much. What about some sort of technology? This guy lives like he's from the dark ages and I'm not exaggerating. I wouldn't mind having a TV in the house. Better still I could use his present as an excuse to get a computer not to mention internet, boy I miss the internet. Though I guess that's not really a present for him. I could go back in time and buy him a spinning wheel. Actually I think I might have one in my castle in Scotland, but unfortunately it would be practically impossible to mail over here without destroying it in the process.

I walked into the general store. Maybe there's a snow globe of Storybrooke, then he could admire this town in a pretty little globe. Or I could just buy him a jar. Then he could have a jar of nothing to add to his collection. Besides it's not like he needs anything, well anything other than new technology, like a mobile. He'd be a lot easier to track that way. I promise I'm not trying to stalk my dad, it's just I built MI6 and 7 not to mention the CIA and UNIT from the ground. By the way if you tell anyone I'll find you and kill you, aka don't tell. The point is that it's not stalking it's just protecting the ones you love. Ok admittedly ones you love might be a bit too stronger a term for my relationship with dad. It's not love, at least not anymore. Maybe it more like care for but it's not like I'm his caretaker or anything. Besides we all know what happens to his caretakers and well it's not a happy ending. Actually he would probably lose the phone in the mess that is his shop. Don't tell him that I described his shop like that. I seriously don't want to be locked up in the dungeon, I mean basement.

What about a book? Old people like reading, right? I'm the oldest person in the universe and I like reading. I could buy him Beauty and the Beast and have him moping around the house for weeks. Or Rumpelstiltskin just to show him that he can't even spell his own name. Wait is there even a book shop in Storybrooke because I haven't noticed one and as stated earlier I love reading. Well maybe books are not one of the best ideas out there.

I picked up a bag of banana lollies and a bag of musk sticks because it's lollies that make the world go round. Besides daddy needs to learn how to eat lollies again. Seriously being stuck in a house without sweets and sugar when you can't age, put on weight or suffer from diseases is in a word, horrible.

On the short walk home I was still stuck. Wait did I just call his house home. Oh my goodness he's getting into my head. I wish he would use it to give me an idea for his present instead of driving me insane. Then again he wouldn't be Rumplestiltskin if he didn't. On the other hand if he's going to drive me insane why don't I just do the same to him?

I looked up at the house. Was this part of the curse? The Great Rumplestiltskin shall be curse to live in a pink house. I couldn't help but laugh as I opened the door. Maybe I should just hire someone to paint the house gold at least then it would suit him and stop everyone from sniggering behind his back. Well that is if everyone wasn't so scare to snigger behind his back. Though I guess it would give Regina a good laugh. That's if that lady was even capable of laughter that wasn't purely evil. Though I'd like to admit dad's evil laugh is much better. Then again in Regina's defence he's had centuries to perfect it and well she hasn't. Still I hate Regina just as much as the next person so let's just conclude that she's a clotpole and dad's well dad.

"What's so funny?" He asked as soon as I stepped through the front door.

"I don't know if you're aware of it but you live in a pink house." I smirked.

"No I don't. It's salmon." He declared as if I must be stupid not to have noticed.

I couldn't help but laugh. "You know that salmon is just a glorified term for pink."

"No it's not!" he defended.

"You want me to show you pink, because I will show you pink." I threatened.

"Oh I'm so scared." He mocked before changing the subject. "What's in the bag?"

"Pink musk sticks."

"Oh no she's going to kill me with the pink musk sticks. Whatever will I do?" He over dramatised; it was just _so_ Rumplestiltskin.

"Yeah well you better be scared." I teased before walking up the stairs to my room to work out exactly what _Operation Pink_ would involve. Oh he better be worry, because the chances of him ever owning black suits again have practically gone out the window.

**Please, please, please review with ideas for a Christmas present for him! Oh, and if you want to add any ideas to Operation Pink that would be awesome too. **

**Thanks for reading I promise that I'll update more now that I'm on holidays.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**I hope you enjoy, please review **

Sure Christmas was only a few days away and that meant a time to be merry and well not prank your father; but in my defence he was totally asking for it. So who was I to deny him something he obviously wanted?

After enjoying a few musk sticks I left the house again. Screw his dinner time table. Operation Pink comes first. I ducked into Granny's and dragged Ruby from wiping down tables to the ladies. "What's up?" asked Ruby. I could see the concern in her eyes. She was so cute, just like the little sister I had always wanted.

"Operation Pink!" she looked at me in total confusion. "Dad said that his house is salmon not pink." Ruby giggled. "So I'm going to show him exactly how pink his world can be."

"You know he's going to be mad and I'm not just talking about mad here I'm talking about monstrous Mr. Gold mad." She warned.

"Yeah but that's half the fun."

"He'll _kill_ you. I mean seriously _kill_ you. Who knows how many bodies he's buried out there in the woods?"

I laughed "No that's not his style. He's more likely to turn you into a snail and step on you."

"Great! Because I really want to be a snail." She mocked.

"You'd make a sexy snail." I teased back. She laughed at that. "So are you in. It would be revenge for all the times he's annoyed you."

"Well when you put it that way... hell yes." She smiled before pulling me into a hug.

"When do you finish your shift?"

"Ten"

"Great! Bring any pink stuff to mine and we'll get to work around ten thirty."

"See you then." She smiled as we walked back out into the diner.

Granny glared at us "What are you two up to?"

"Oh, just a surprise for someone special." I smiled innocently. "See you later." I waved at Ruby before walking out the door to head back to the general store. Let's just hope that guy doesn't sneeze on me again. Seriously he should see a doctor about that.

In the general store I paced down the aisle looking left and right for anything pink to put into my basket. First thing that stood out was jelly crystals. When Jo Grant married the charming Professor Clifford Jones I may have broken into their house and filled up their bath and sinks with jelly topped off with confetti. In my opinion it looked really pretty. Though I could see how it could be annoying which is why it's perfect for Operation Pink.

As I walked down yet another aisle I noticed the pink hairspray. No that would be _too _cruel. Still there was that voice in my head calling out to me 'Come on! You know you want to.'

"No!" I groaned.

"No what?" asked Regina who just conveniently happened to be walking down the same aisle.

Shit I can't believe I said that out loud. "No, I don't think pink hair would suit me." I replied.

"Probably not, but imagine your father with pink hair." she snicked "That would keep the whole town laughing for weeks."

I had to laugh. She was right; it would be funny if I wasn't dead because of it. Admittedly I don't remember Regina having mind reading abilities. If I didn't hate Regina so much I would ask her to help. I'm sure that she would love getting back at dad, not to mention she'd probably come up with a million ideas for Operation Pink. But as I hate her and Ruby seems like a prank genius I don't need her nor want her.

As I kept looking through the store I couldn't help but think that it was a shame they didn't sale pink suits here. Though if I made a phone call to someone like Jack who has a vortex manipulator I could have them delivered at 10:30 tonight.

I walked down the last aisle barely glancing at the items on the shelves. In all seriousness how were the poorly stocked toy shelves going to help? That's when I saw the big, pink, fluffy teddy bear. It even had a pink bow tie. I had to laugh as I heard an old friend's voice echoing through my ears "Bow ties are cool."

I picked up the teddy holding it on my hip like a baby as I walked over to the counter. Mr. Sneeze a lot looked at me strangely before sneezing several times in a row. I guess he normally doesn't get someone buying 20 pink jellies and a giant pink teddy bear, though the sneezing is unacceptable. "You can gawk at me as I leave without paying or you can start scanning the jellies." Well he had no right to stare at a grown woman like that, even if she was hugging a teddy bear like a little kid not to mention the sneezing.

"Ah ...yeah" He murmured as he reached for one of the jellies.

It was just a relief to walk out of the store. I stashed the shopping in my car before ringing Jack. "Hi Jack it's me... That's not true! I don't _only_ call you for that! Though if my dad continues with this whole 'drive Sophie up the wall' thing I might need you for that...No shotting the wall only works when you're bored...come on what do you think immortal friends are for?...Anyway Mr. Off topic...Fine! Captain Off topic, I need you to bring me five pink suits...No, men's suits...I'll explain when you get here...Storybrooke Maine 2230 hours."

With all that sorted I walked in to the _pink_ house "You're late!" He yelled from his study "Dinner was meant to be on the table five minutes ago."

"Well people who lie about the colour of their house have to wait longer for dinner than your average honest person." I retorted as a heard the familiar thumbing of his cane.

"Ah," he smirked as he came into the light "I have to wait because my _daughter_ is lying about the colour of the house she currently calls homes."

Maybe I would need Jack tonight after all.

**Thanks for reading, please review **


End file.
